


The Bird and The Bee

by thebanglowhore (firemoth_007)



Series: BangLo's Rehab [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoth_007/pseuds/thebanglowhore
Summary: Yongguk is a bird and Junhong is a bee.





	The Bird and The Bee

Yongguk is an early bird. He wakes up at daybreak and catches the same old worms (who wouldn’t be caught if they weren't early too anyway). His life is monotonous and boring. He doesn’t fly too high. He doesn’t chirp too much. He is too old for that.

Junhong is an average busy bee. He lives in a colony where everyone expects him to be a proper honeybee who actually makes honey. He buzzes around flowers  pretending to roll around in the pollen, trying to hide that he in fact doesn’t like honey. Honey is too sweet. Junhong thinks he is diabetic.

One day the early bird didn’t catch the worm. He just watched the pitiful invertebrate slither its way across the ground. He scratched the soil with his blunt claws wishing that it was already noon so that half of the day was done and over with. He would have wished that he had something better to do than be an early bird and catch stupid worms everyday, but that was inconceivable. The early bird didn’t have an inkling that there was anything aside from his boring birdie life, clawing at nightcrawlers who surprisingly are more abundant by day despite their namesake.

That same day the little honeybee said "Fuck it! I'm so done with honey." and buzzed his way to the nearest tree that did not reek of  highly overrated, regurgitated nectar or any of that colorful abominations called flowers.  On his way he bumped into the early bird and needless to say, he was pissed. He was going to sting the stupid old bird but then again he remembered that his ass would fall apart and he would die (part of his ass still lodged on the asinine fowl as a remembrance). Sometimes he thinks mother nature hates bees, him particularly.

"Hey~ Watch it, old fart!" He buzzed, agitated and extremely unhappy about life in general. The old bird looked back and saw the little bee, fuming red with teenage angst and whatnot.

Just then, their eyes met. Yongguk stopped being an old bird and Junhong was a honeybee no more. The flowers became more bearable and the worms seemed to be tastier than before. They didn’t ask why. The bird and the bee just smiled.


End file.
